


The King and I

by Lady_Saphyra



Series: Tales from the Kingdom of Smosh [2]
Category: Shaymien - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Multi, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saphyra/pseuds/Lady_Saphyra
Summary: Sequal to "The Kingdom Of Smosh", this story tells the venture of Damien's new life with Shayne by his side, and how they cope and adjust to a new way of life in the Kingdom of Aveil, and how they make peace with King Ian and the Kingdom of Smosh.





	1. Chapter 1

Joe and Sunny were guarding either side of the church doors as Damien slowly entered and made his way down the aisle. His back was covered with a blue satin cape, draped over one shoulder and floated along the floor as he walked, with the white trim around the edges lining the patterned fabric. His brown eyes stayed fixed in a forward gaze, only breaking to nod politely at his friends from Smosh who were supporting him. Medals that were not of his own victories decorated his chest along with the golden sash accompanying his vibrant blue military jacket and sleek black trousers. Black combat boots were on his feet, embellished with the emblem of his new kingdom and an ornamental rapier hung from his hip and it swayed slightly as he walked towards the alter.

 

No longer fixated on his clothing, Damien altered his gaze to meet his friends. He passed them all as he approached the front of the chapel. Keith, Noah, Olivia, Courtney, Boze, Joven, Wes, Mari and Ian journeyed from the Kingdom of Smosh to rejoice in the festivities and to wish their friend well in his new position. Finally, standing atop the staircase with the minister were Shayne and Matt. As his feet met with the bottom stair, Damien stood still as the minister approached him. He told the crowds briefly of his past, his father and his new position. The minister also called for anyone who would challenge Damien’s succession to speak, to which not a sound was heard.

 

With a gesture from the priest, Matt walked forward, silk cushion in hand, and held it out as the priest made a final statement. “This man shall rise to his seat. To sit among those before him and deliver his duty as the rightful heir to this kingdom. Aveil has a new ruler, leader and King. To this we pray for his success in our kingdom and in this world.” Began the minister, “May he protected by the deities above us and allow for his rule to prosper.” He continued as he reached for the cushion to grab the crown atop it. “To you, Aveil, I give you, King Damien the first.” The minister concluded.

 

The old man walked forward to where Damien now knelt on the bottom step with his head lowered, and placed upon it a glowing circle of gold. Damien’s brown tufts of hair now held a golden crown in place ever so lightly. The crown was adorned with various shapes and sizes of sapphires, all twinkling hues of blue in the light of the church. He rose and caught Shayne’s eyes briefly and smiled as he ascended the small staircase and turned around to face the crowd of his people and friends and made his first speech as King.

 

“I know not of what my father gave to this kingdom. But with my coronation, we must remember what hope is, what hope means and dare to imagine what hope can bring. Together we can achieve anything and we must be together to progress. Forget your rivalries, forget past grievances and forget them you must. Only with a clear mind and unified approach can we achieve our deserved future.”

 

Sunny and Joe quietly opened the doors to the church, as Shayne stepped forward whilst the crowds applauded their new ruler and stood as the pair walked side by side back down the aisle to the awaiting carriage which would take them to Damien’s palace where a small party would gather for post-coronation festivities. The pair exited the chapel, and were met with even more town folk to congratulate their new king. Damien smiled widely towards them as Joe and Sunny opened the carriage doors and mounted their horses while Shayne entered the carriage and guided Damien inside before closing the doors.

 

The pair let out a breath neither knew they were holding and flopped onto the couches as regally as possible, as they could still be seen through the carriage windows. As much as he wanted to, Damien left his new crown upon his head and instead of focusing on the weight on his head, decided to take in Shayne’s new armour. It was much like his own militia outfit, but made of steel and not fabric.

 

The breastplate was engraved with filigree designs and geese lined the hem at the bottom. Gold designs lay atop the plate signifying Shayne’s position as Damien’s personal guard, and a shoulder cape of blue, which matched his, was draped across a single shoulder. He too carried a sword, but for defence over decoration. He was grateful to have his best friend in this time of his life with him.

 

Suddenly, the carriage jerked forward slowly and the pair made their way to the palace, being guided by Joe and Sunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Shayne stood proud as the crowd began to pile into the chapel. He had secretly waiting for this day, despite Damien never wanting it to come. He smiled at the thought of a worried Damien, much like Ian in his early days, until his gaze became fixed on the distant figures of his friends. Wes had taken his position as Ian’s protector as lead the party in, followed by King Ian, Mayor Joven, Mari, Courtney, Boze, Olivia, Noah and Keith until the party sat at the front seats, as Damien had requested.

 

Ian had noticed him on the alter and gave him a slight nod, to which Shayne returned the gesture. It had been nearly a year since they had all seen each other, and it was good to see them all looking so well. Shayne was then overcome by the weight of his armor, slumping slightly to deal with the twinge of pain. His thoughts then ran through each piece of decorative armor as if to make sure he was wearing it all. He muttered quietly to himself, “Boots, check, gauntlets, check, leg guards, check, breastplate, check, cape, check, sword, check. Everything but the helmet.”

 

Shayne’s concentration was broken with the approach of Matt Raub in his blue robe and the minister officiating the coronation, also wearing a blue robe. He nodded to the pair as Matt came to stand by him and the priest moved further forward as they waited for the seats to be filled. The sun rose to flood the church through the stained glass windows, making colours dance on the floor and awaiting crowd, it truly was an amazing sight, but not as amazing at what Shayne was about to see.

 

Joe and Sunny had opened the main doors, with a few heads turning to see what came through them. Shayne needed to remain composed in front of all these people, but couldn’t help but stare helplessly at his ornately dressed friend who slowly walked towards them. He was fixated on only Damien; whose manner in such as short time had changed from a young man who was helping his friends to a future king who would help and lead his people.

 

He couldn’t be happier, and, to his surprise, slightly tingly. He didn’t know if it was because of seeing Damien dressed so regally in his blue and gold militia uniform coupled with his grace and poise or if he felt something else. Something; which, he had to ignore for now. He saw Damien greet his friends as he made his way to the end of the aisle, and he came into full view, being basked by the light of whatever deity was in the sky, shining a multitude of colours across Damien as he neared the small staircase.

 

The priest stepped forward slowly as Damien acknowledged Ian and the rest of their friends and halted at the bottom of the stairs. Something he never thought he’d see came into fruition; Damien knelt. Something about the submissive pose didn’t fit it character, but in this moment, Damien seemed like a gift from the gods. Washed in colour, glittering in gold, waiting, kneeling. And all Shayne could do was watch.

 

The priest gave his speech and declaration, to which no one objected thankfully, and Matt walked forward with cushion in hand and saw his friend go from his childhood best friend to a king. Damien stood, with his gaze catching Shayne’s momentarily while he smiled, to which he returned the gesture, and saw him turn and give a speech. Matt had returned to his side until he nudged Shayne to walk down the stairs and wait for Damien to leave.

 

The whole church rose as the procession began to leave. Shayne was to accompany Damien as he strolled down the aisle again, with the minister and Matt following behind. Shayne so desperately wanted to talk to his friend, but had to remain composed until they made it to their awaiting carriage.

 

As they were led out, Matt and the priest stayed behind as the pair were allowed into the carriage. Joe and Sunny mounted their horses and Shayne opened the door, stood atop the stairs, and without thinking held out his hand for Damien to take as he enter the carriage. Blushing profusely, and hoping Damien wouldn’t think much of the gesture, Damien grabbed his hand with a smile as they boarded the carriage.

 

After that, Shayne had no courage to speak to Damien, who clearly seemed tired from the coronation. Shayne decided to look at his friend up close. His clothing was suitable to only Damien and his new position. Everything hung on his body perfectly and when hit with the light of the sun, glowed with golden threads and made him truly shine. Nothing however, could draw Shayne’s gaze like the elephant in the carriage, the crown on Damien’s head. It looked weighty, but his friend made it to so effortless, like he did with most other things. But that crown made him happy for Damien, for he finally found his place in life, and he was by his best friends side. Nothing could change his mood.

 

Despite the mood in the carriage, the pair took the time to glance at the passing scenery, reminding Shayne of his home in Smosh, but Damien of the forest home he built and survived in some years ago. Their lush surroundings enclosed the space further, keeping the tense air around them firmly in place.

 

Conversion was non-existent for a little while until the carriage began to move. Shayne was the first to break the ice, and opted for comedic relief, as the pair were known to do. “So, Your Majesty,” he said as he saw Damien wince, “how do you feel?” Shayne said sincerely. Damien chuckled and replied slowly to his best friends question. “To be honest, I don’t feel too different; yet.” Damien replied, “But I do think that will change in the future, but you’ll be with me, so nothing could go wrong!” Damien said gleefully.

 

Something clicked in Shayne’s head as he thought of the idea of being around Damien, with his new duties. His face hung low briefly as Shayne thought of Ian and how he spent each day standing by his throne, and making small talk when the other was bored. But Aveil was a much more prosperous kingdom than Smosh, however much he didn’t want to admit it. And this led Shayne to think about how there would be less time for them to be around each other as friends and more as King and protector.

 

 

His trailing thoughts were interrupted by a literal bump in the road, and Damien’s observational words. “You alright there man, you look down?” Shayne snapped back into the moment in the carriage with Damien, “Nah, I’m good, just thought about the future, our future.” He replied solemnly. To this Damien took off his crown, which caused Shayne to jerk upright. “You really think this,” Damien held out his crown for Shayne to hold, “could break our friendship?” Shayne gazed at the magnificent item in his hands, only befitting of Damien’s head, adorned with beautiful jewels and golden geese embellished the rim.

 

Shayne couldn’t loose the thought entirely, but agreed that all it was, was a title and position, which couldn’t break their bond. To lighten the mood, Damien asked Shayne to look down, and to Shayne’s astonishment felt something touch his head. He looked up again and slowly lifted his hand to his head. Damien could do nothing but laugh lightly, and smile at his confused friend sitting across from him. Shayne was still in shock, for Damien had placed his own crown upon his head. It didn’t fit, and it leaned to one side on his head, but it was strangely comforting and warm to him.

 

The pair then erupted into laughter as Damien returned to his jester ways and joked around with ‘King Shayne’ until they pulled into the courtyard of the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Shayne removed the crown from his head, and opened the door, and as Damien stood up, he lightly pushed him back onto the seat as he made his way outside and jokingly held out his hand for Damien to take once more. Damien grinned and took it as he stepped off the carriage as Shayne gestured for him to hold still as he lowered his head and let Shayne place the crown back on his head and followed Joe and Sunny towards the palace doors.

 

The three guards’ boots scraped and clunked under the gravel pathway whereas Damien’s soled boots fell softly, barely making a sound. The same couldn’t be said for his cape. The once pristine blue and white-trimmed cape was now dragging along the dirt and gravel, muddying the white fur trim as they walked, but the irony of it all humored the young king. So he just smiled and tried to forget it, as the doors to his home opened and they walked inside.

 

Sunny and Joe bid the pair farewell as they entered the foyer, and parted ways down the multiple hallways of the palace. The afternoon had turned to the evening, and the duo slowly made their way into the second largest hall in the palace; the throne room. The double doors in front of them swung open silently, and Shayne trailed slightly as Damien entered the vast space. The pair stood at the beginning of the carpeted strip on the floor of the room, unable to move.

 

Damien breathed in an unnecessarily large breath with an equally loud sigh. Shayne turned sharply to see Damien’s dull expression, and slightly worried for his friend, he leaned sideways towards one of the posted guards and gave an order for them all to leave the room. Suddenly, eight armored guards quietly left the room, leaving only Shayne and Damien in the giant room.

 

After they all left, Damien walked down to wards the throne and the other end of the carpet trail in the room, with Shayne following steadily behind. They reached in the end in silence, and worrying Shayne even further, Damien didn’t walk up the stairs to sit on his throne, but rather plopped down onto the steps below them, cupping his chin in his hands and resting them on his knees.

 

Shayne was still left standing, wondering whether to sit with his friend, or to think of something to say to break the tension. He decided on the former, and removed his breastplate, lowering it slowly to the ground with a light thud, and sat next to Damien on the blue velvet covered stairs. Shayne had known Damien for so long he thought he could find a way to console him in this new phase of his life; so he hesitantly placed a warm hand on Damien’s shoulder.

 

He hoped that this gesture would tell Damien that he would always stick by him. Shayne knew that this was all new for Damien, and he also knew that his job was familiar territory. He did think that some people would contest Damien’s legitimacy to the Aveilian throne, to which some did, but none that cause a threat to Damien’s life that he needed to act, which in some ways disappointed him. He did miss the action of defending his or Ian’s honor, but the wealth of their new home left no stone unturned by ways of security measures.

 

Damien broke Shayne’s reverie, with a simple touch of his hand on Shayne’s, affirming his initial thoughts of their friendship. Shayne smiled back at Damien and gave him a rub on the back, “It’ll be fine, it’s no different than the past few months, you just now have a bigger chair and a shiny new thing on your head,” Shayne joked lightly, “but seriously, you’ll be fine. I’ve known you and Ian for so long I know what’s needed to make this place work, and only you could do that.” Shayne reinsured.

 

Hoping to coax his friend into speaking, Shayne was disappointed to hear Damien huff in delight and continue staring glumly at the floor. “What’s up with you man, you alright?” Shayne said forwardly. “I mean, yeah,” Damien started, “but I know it isn’t too different, it just makes me consider the repercussions of my actions. I affect way more people now than just a few months ago.” Damien retorted. “And that’s what worries you? You’ve got plenty of people to do the worrying for you; you just have to allow for these things to happen, with others planning it out for you to understand. Sound more manageable?”

 

Damien smiled and nodded with Shayne’s continuing statement, “Even I’m hear to help with easing your job.” Shayne laughed, knowing that Damien could defend himself easily; recalling last years events where Damien challenged Wes and fought an assassin, winning on both accounts. This finally got Damien out of his funk; “You know, sometimes you say the stupidest things, but you really can put things into perspective for me. Thanks man.”

 

With a smile finally back on Damien’s face after a wild morning, Shayne does what he does best, and starts cracking jokes with his best friend. “Hey,” Shayne said while nudging Damien in the arm violently, “When is a 'piece of wood' like a King?” Reluctant to answer, Damien mumbled to Shayne, who rushed to his feet, placed his hands on his hips and proclaimed loudly to no one “When it's a ruler!”

 

Damien knew immediately that he had to stop this, his first proclamation as King could wait – this was more important. But seeing Damien smile as he got up made Shayne even more determined, so he continued with his escapades. “How do you find a Prince?” Yelled Shayne as he slowly backed away from an approaching Damien, “You follow his Foot Prince!” Damien audibly chuckled, and Shayne just kept going, now walking faster to the other side of the hall. “Why did the King go to the dentist?” Finally, Shayne got a response, “Why?!” cried Damien in gleeful annoyance. “To get his teeth crowned!” Shayne quipped, to which Damien actually laughed at.

 

Unbeknownst to Shayne, Damien had slowly begun to make his way toward him, but he still blurted out his material to cheer up his best friend. He thought to end his adventures with a joke that required more thought than the others, hoping to make time for his escape. “Hey Damien!” Shayne cried, cupping his hands over his mouth, “When the King asked the fool for a joke the fool just shrugged. He was the court gesture!” As he stood there revelling in his prowess in comedy, Damien made a beeline for Shayne, and body tackled him to the ground.

 

The winded pair sat up, Damien’s crown had rolled away, his boots scuffed and cape ruffled. Shayne looked dishevelled all round, hair, clothes and facial expressions. “You are the worst when it comes to this stuff, don’t get me wrong, your jokes are great, just your improve needs some work.” Damien retorted, to which Shayne huffed in reply, “You think I, your personal protector,” he proclaimed with too much pride, “am an inadequate court jester?”

 

Damien’s quick wit and fanatical characteristics remedied the solution, “No such words left my mouth, and surely you aren’t the type to twist the words of a King?” he said with a wide grin. Shayne, now standing, brushed himself off, and extended a hand to the still-floor bound Damien. Damien grabbed hold as Shayne’s toned body hoisted him upward, and somehow managed to fetch his discarded crown shortly thereafter.

 

With a lighter mood in the air, Shayne saw it fit to bring the other posted guards back into the room, and to have audiences opened to guests as they made their way from the chapel to the palace, and Damien seemed ready now for the task.

Some time past before anyone came into the throne room, but this gave the pair time to straighten their appearances, with Shayne putting on his armour again, and Damien positioning himself semi-awkwardly on his throne.

 

The first person allowed entry, was thankfully, the minister accompanied by Matt Raub. The hurried shuffle of the minister was muffled out by the clomping footwear that Matt wore, which was similar to Shayne’s old guard boots. These days, he continually wore Damien’s hand crafted leather boots, for blaringly obvious reasons. Despite the fact, the pair sauntered down the carpeted strip of floor, very much beaming like proud parents coming to congratulate their child, in this case, Damien.

 

“Well done sir, very well done.” Matt exclaimed as the pair bowed as low as possible before requiring assistance to straighten back up. “Quite so, sire,” said the priest in a more formal manner, “I do believe that the kingdom has finally accepted you after these past few months.” Shayne couldn't help but smile at the obvious truth – no matter who Damien encountered in his life, a single person or massive crowd, he had the ability to relate on all levels and sway even a single thought of someone to consider another point of view. He simply could change the world, one small problem at a time.

 

Shayne’s thoughts were interrupted as the priest continued talking, which further solidified his knowledge. This time, Matt chimed in, smiling almost as wide as his beard, “I’ve been with your family for many years sir, but I’ve never seen support like this before, and support that has amassed so quickly might I add.” Damien happily received the information until Matt continued to speak.

“And I guess it’ll soon be time for you to get prepared for tonight!” “Tonight?!” Damien exclaimed, “What’s tonight?!” “Well, we can’t have your coronation going uncelebrated can we?” Matt answered. “The Coronation Ball” interjected Shayne with an informative tone, “Ian had one when he became King, it was a small event with close friends and family, plus the people who would be working with him each day, very intimate.” Shayne said leaning closer to Damien. “And since you’ve been so welcomed by the kingdom over the past few months, Matthew and I decided to create a list of everyone important in Aveil that you need to know of during your time as King.” Announced the priest.

 

Damien’s anxiety began to kick in, and tried to curb it by asking some questions. “How many people will there be?” “Only a few hundred sire.” Replied Matt. Damien gulped. “And how long will this celebration be?” “Almost all night.” Answered the Priest. “And can I see the list, and make adjustments as I see fit?” To this question neither of the men replied. The pair seemingly thought that their new King wouldn’t question anything so early on; but they were clearly wrong. “Shayne?” gestured Damien, and Shayne walked forward and down the steps to collect the piece of paper in Matt’s hand. After the paper was handed to Damien, he began listing the names of people and asking who they were.

 

“Prince Sean?” “Crown Prince of Irelandia.” “Lord Arin and Lord Dan?” “Current rulers of the Isle of Grump.” “Duke Jordan?” “Son of the King of Sparklandor” “All these people are influential contacts from surrounding kingdoms.” Concluded Matt. “Then why don’t I see King Ian or any of my very good friends from Smosh? Surely they of all people have a privilege if not right to be here. They got me to where I am today. What do you say to this?” Damien said glaring furiously at the pair in front of him. The priest was almost about to refuse the King’s request until Matt stepped forward and offered his apologies; for he knew well of Damien’s relationship with the neighbouring Kingdom of Smosh, and would be detrimental to oppose that.

 

“We shall have them notified immediately.” Said the priest unwillingly. “Good, they should all still be at the chapel with the other guests, or making their way here. They were invited after all.” Damien replied smugly. Shayne smiled proudly at the defence of his friends, and insisted that Matt and the Priest leave for the day and send in the next person seeking Damien’s presence. Marissa, a local seamstress, walked into the throne room and made her way to Damien and Shayne. “Do I know you?” Damien said abruptly, to which Shayne butted in, “Marissa? Where have you been?” “Oh! Hello Shayne! I moved from Smosh to Aveil around two years ago to grow my tailoring business, and now I’m here to fit King Damien’s suit for this evening.” She said with a wide smile. “Ah,” replied Damien, “I suppose we should go elsewhere.” Marissa hummed in agreement and wait for Shayne and Damien and the trio went to one of the many empty rooms in the palace. Marissa asked Damien to step onto a box and remove his clothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short break in uploading!


	4. Chapter 4

A stunned Damien, now atop a small wooden soap box, froze with Marissa’s words. He would usually be fine with being partially clothed, it was the getting undressed part that had him so self conscious. Despite the fact that he was stronger than him, Damien still couldn't match Shayne in physical appearance, and with him standing in the same room watching him made his anxiety kick in a little more. “You need some space?” Marissa chimed in, “Oh,” Damien sighed, “I, well, I wouldn’t mind a little privacy.” Damien replied shyly. “Perfectly fine, I’ll just be in the other room, tell me when you’re ready.” Marissa replied in a supportive manner as she left the room.

 

Damien couldn’t tell if he wanted Shayne to leave or not. He knew that his best friend wouldn’t judge him, but he didn't want to make him feel bad if he asked him to leave. Damien had no choice but to fight his anxiety and loose any fear he held. Slowly, Damien undid the now slightly annoying cape from around his neck and let it fall to the floor. Without a word, silently, Shayne moved in to collect the garment and drape it over a nearby chair. He smiled warmly at Damien, hoping to instil a sense of trust in his friend.

 

With a deep breath, Damien placed his hands at his waist and began to let the shirt ride slowly up his chest. The only thing he could compare with Shayne was that he was ‘more manly’ because he was hairier, which the pair joked about often, but now it made him feel unkempt knowing that Shayne kept himself well groomed for his position. The slightly less dominant muscles that trailed his chest were revealed by his shirt as Damien now lifted it above his head. Using what little time he had, Shayne couldn’t help but stare at his friend; practically gawking at Damien’s bare chest.

 

What Damien couldn’t see was that Shayne clearly didn’t see him inferior to him, in fact, Shayne admired his friend in every aspect from the prominent chest hair to the well defined muscles all over his chest. As Damien threw the shirt on the floor, Shayne broke his reverie to retrieve the shirt for his friend, and stepped into the other room and call Marissa back in.

 

Now semi-naked, Shayne took a seat while he waited for Marissa to adjust Damien’s evening suit for the ball. After this, Shayne knew he had to attend a meeting about that night’s proceedings, to which he hoped to have the night off. As Marissa removed the altered shirt and blazer, she asked Damien to remove his pants. To this Shayne held back a stare at Damien. Keeping it together, he said to himself that he would collect his pants and that would be all. But as Damien pulled off his trousers and tossed them to the floor, Shayne couldn’t help but glance briefly while being so close to his friends’ pants.

 

It felt equally treasonous, normal and stirring for Shayne. He knew that any sort of activity such as that near his King would result in treason, but because of his friendship with Damien, it felt like being part of the barracks again, but something else inside him made him feel a surge of yearning within him. Ignoring the multiple emotions, Shayne quickly swathed the pants over the chair with Damien’s other clothes and made his way into the other room, out of sight from the others.

 

Desperately trying to control his rapid emotions, Shayne can do nothing but ask permission for leave. He takes a few deep breaths and walks back into the other room, and thankfully, the King is now fully clothed and covered in pins. Not to disturb Marissa too much, Shayne asks a simple question; “May I have leave until my next post, sir?” Knowing that Shayne never asked for much when it came to taking breaks, Damien allowed his friend to take some time off, and relieved him of his duties until later that evening. Shayne nodded in thanks and made a beeline for his chambers when he wasn’t in anyone’s line of sight.

 

Ducking around the final corridor corner, Shayne unlocks the door to his room, and walks inside with a giant sigh. He turns and locks the door behind him, and begins to strip his armour off. With the weight now lifted, in more than once sense, Shayne turns to two things – training to omit his feelings, or figure out what his body is suddenly telling him. Shayne knew he’s always liked Damien, as a brother, a friend, a best friend, as a memory, as his protector and now was his guard and he the King. Their dynamic all the while had never changed, being each others equal. Where Shayne struggled with words and excelled in physical prowess, Damien’s skills allowed him to negotiate and reason with others and skilful craft meticulous things, and still being able to hold up in a fight.

 

But despite all this thought, now scantily clad and standing in the middle of his room, Shayne couldn’t place the feeling. It was clear to him that it was more than a friendship, but how far it went he didn’t know. And he didn’t know if he wanted to find out. Regardless, Shayne had a job to do, and was now having some time off. So, he laid out his own tuxedo for the evening, which would overlay very light and durable armour underneath, with each guard equipped as usual.

 

As he lay the shoes underneath his desk chair, and rose up to adjust the pants hanging over the chair’s back, Shayne had a thought. An ever so small thought, which, he put to the back of his mind for the time being, and spent the rest of his time napping so he wouldn’t be weary on the job that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The ballroom of the palace was flooded with people, but the one behind it was crowded too, however, this smaller gathering contained Damien’s closer friends and dignitaries. Many local figures gathered in the larger room out the front, whilst the royalty mingled in the room behind, all the while Damien and Shayne would peruse both rooms over the evening and talk to people in equal amounts. Well, that was the plan anyway.

 

Sadly, Matt and the Priest had other plans. Yes, both parties were separated in the two ballrooms, yes, they were all currently in the larger one awaiting the King’s appearance, and yes, Shayne was nervous as hell. He hadn’t been briefed on a procession prior to the party, which he didn’t mind, it was that the feeling from earlier had began to rise inside him again. It was the same as before, a curdling awkward tingle in his stomach, which wouldn't go away; until…

 

A silence fell over all those in the room. Not a sound was made as quiet footsteps graced the carpeted staircase under his feet. Shiny black shoes covered his feet, with the occasional glance at blue and gold socks underneath. Trousers tailored to highlight everything it needed to, twisted around his legs. A white dress shirt was overlaid with a similarly coloured charcoal blazer, embellished with the crest of his family and kingdom, in matching blues and golds to that of the socks. The ensemble was complete with a blaring crown upon his head; the exaggerated one from his coronation, but not the one that would be in regular use.

 

Shayne could do absolutely nothing as he gawked like many others around him at the sight of Damien, now slowly descending the staircase, was dressed immaculately, and the awkward feeling from before now became fuzzy and warm; a comforting feeling inside of him. As time sped up in his mind, Shayne realised that he was supposed to be guarding Damien all night, this made him apprehensive on being around him in such a small space for a long time. This was slightly different to the barrack showers or training together; this was a formal event. Their friendship had to be put on hold in place of formalities and titles, much to the dismay of the pair.

 

Damien made a short speech, and after the festivities immediately began. The cool winter air soon became an escape from those who talked to much and began to heat up both ballrooms. Damien, followed by Shayne, finally found King Ian and all their friends from Smosh. “I sincerely apologise for the lack of invitation, there was a bit of a hiccup there.” Damien began with a kind smile, “But we’re here now, and that’s all that matters, sir.” Ian replied, poking fun at the title. “But I’m truly glad to have you all here, and you all look so wonderful!” Damien exclaimed, now staring at his band of friends, who were certainly dressed for the occasion.

 

Wes was very much like Shayne, a comfortable tuxedo, but still armed to the teeth to protect their respective monarch. Joven too was in a suit, but donned a top hat with a flower on the brim, matching the one in his breast pocket. Mari wore an updated version of a sorcerers ceremonial garments, which allowed for flowing fabrics to glide across her body into streams of transparent silks. Olivia was dressed similarly, but her dress was simpler than Mari’s, and also entirely white, highlighting her ethereal nature. Courtney wore a simple and graceful gown fitting her form, a simple black floor-length gown with a belt and jewelry in the Smosh colours.

 

Noah wore his best dress shirt and pants, and so did Keith, almost coming dressed as a pair. Ian was obviously the most grand of them all. His head too sported a crown bearing jewels of Smosh’s crest, a shoulder cape adorned with golden chains, a suit made bespoke to Ian himself, and a small decorative dagger was at his hip. After the group exchanged their greetings and best wishes, King Ian stepped forward to present Damien with a gift. “Damien, you have risen higher than any of us ever could have thought. You have achieved great things with your time in power, and we hope to see many more days like these.” Ian said, handing over a ribbon tied box to Damien. Usually, Shayne would have to inspect the package first, but because it was from Ian and their friends, he had no reason to check inside before Damien opened it.

 

Opening the flat box, it contained three things. A tie in the colours of the Kingdom of Smosh crest, a pair of paintings of all their friends together, one for himself and Shayne, plus a smaller box. Damien passed Shayne the larger box to hold momentarily, and proceeded to open the smaller box. Inside, contained a thin silver ring laced with rubies, a symbol of his friends and old kingdom. Damien turned to Ian after putting the ring on his fourth finger on his right hand, and did something which shocked a few people standing around, and hugged Ian. He hugged him tightly, much like a child would hug their parent. In a way, that was the relationship the pair shared, that of a mentor and student.

 

Some time had passed, and Shayne nudged Damien, and gave him time to wrap up his conversation with their friends. Shayne allowed himself to say ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ to his friends, until having to lead Damien to other people at the party. The night was in full swing, and Damien and Shayne had only covered half the guests at the event. Thankfully, to break up meetings with boring guests, Joe and Sunny announced that the small banquet had been served in the dining hall. The two ballroom parties made their way into the giant dining hall for such an occasion, and the mass of people remained standing until Damien was standing at the head of one of the tables.

 

With Shayne standing behind him, Damien gave a short toast to health, happiness, friend sand prosperity, and almost seated himself, until Shayne’s instincts kicked in and he moved to pull out Damien’s chair for him. Undeterred by the gesture, Damien sat down, and then signaled for everyone else to do so.

Now the only people left standing were the Aveilian guards, Shayne, Wes and any other personal guards of dignitaries there. The dinner passed slowly, with far too many courses for a ‘small banquet’ and continued into the night until people began heading back into the ballrooms to mingle after dinner.

 

The air in both ballrooms became very stuffy, to which caused Shayne to feel a little uneasy, and he could see that Damien was becoming uncomfortable. Any boring or unruly conversation Damien sucked himself into, Shayne had made an escape from. His tricks seemed to be less effective once people started leaving for the morning. Shayne decided he'd had enough for the evening, which went against Damien's idea of seeing every guest off before he retired for the night. The pair were in a corner, now slightly warm and uncomfortable in the situation. Lingering people who wouldn't leave and onset tiredness wasn't a good mix for either of them, which caused a flustered Shayne to ask Damien to conclude the evening. "C'mon man," he pleaded, "I just can't keep standing around anymore waiting for people to leave, I know you feel the same. Just wrap the night up, I can do the last walk around and we can head off to bed." Damien snapped his head around to face Shayne. He'd never been so taken aback by something Shayne had said. Here Damien was, enjoying a wonderful evening with friends, and Shayne just asks to stop so they can go to bed. The king wasn't having it. Turning his whole body to face Shayne, Damien let loose when there were only a few people in the room as possible. "Shayne?! What's with you today. You've been out of it for a while now. I know it's taxing, believe me. But I only get to do this once, and compared to what I was doing even just a few months back, I'd much rather be here and helping others. But you just want to help yourself." Shayne stumbled back until he hit the wall behind him. He meant no offense to Damien, just that he was a bit sore and tired. He'd taken it the wrong way, and he couldn't go back. So Shayne steadied himself, took a stride forward to meet Damien square, and lowered his head. "I apologise, but I as Cheif Guard I am relieving myself of my duties for the evening." Shayne said chiefly and promptly left the King's side with further debate.

 

***

 

The stars were slowly being brushed into the pitch-black expanse of sky above him, his crown twinkling back in reply. The moon was an elegant crescent shape, adding to the already beautiful night. Damien loved this time of night; nearing twilight and perfectly still. Nothing moved or made a sound, allowing for him to collect his thoughts.  
  
As things became clearer in his mind, he slowly realised why Shayne had been so reserved as quiet all night long. Damien moved to sit on a bench near the balcony and pieces together everything in his mind.  
‘First,’ he thought, ‘tonight was the night that I was taken from Smosh and Shayne all those years ago, which makes sense for him not being too festive tonight. But those words he said, how long has it been going on...’  
Damien pondered.  
  
‘So, Shayne clearly had been guiding me ever since I awoke with him at my side; training me again, and fighting with me too. And he was very adamant on being my protector over Matt, who surprising relinquished his position, and then there was the coronation. He did look pretty spectacular on all his armour, but I did notice his behaviour change as he walked the aisle with me to the carriage...’  
  
‘Speaking of the carriage, we did just act like our usual selves, but Shayne prior to our jokes was clearly going through something.’ Damien sighed aloud. “What am I missing.” He continued his train of thoughts into the night.  
  
‘And he rarely contributed in court meetings when the topic of my succession came up. And that would relate to being in a relationship, which people have been pressuring me to do recently. Which also coincides with Shayne’s recent erratic behaviour around diplomats and dignitaries who offered suitors to me...’  
  
‘Then Shayne seemed like he went back to normalcy after I exclaimed that I am not looking for love currently, but he still seems hesitant around me on the subject. Besides, he keeps saying he has a crush anyway, I may as well facilitate that before venturing into my own relationship.’  
  
“Unless that crush; is me?” Damien asked rhetorically. Surprisingly, his question was answered by the quiet sound of the balcony door clicking open. Fearing for who it would be, Damien ignored it and stared into his dimly lit gardens below. “I think I could shed some light on the matter.” Said the man who was carrying a candle. “Surely you can think in a warm study, rather than cold breezy outside.” Continued the man. “Well,” Damien quipped, “maybe I don’t need to think anymore if you give me the answer.” Damien replied.  
  
Shayne huffed and stepped forward to the balcony edge, meeting Damien’s side. “My relationship with you has been the only constant thing in my life. When you’re either here with me, or in my memories for years, you helped me through everything. I’ve grown my friendship with you in every possible way. We’ve fought, argued, agreed, debated, laughed, occasionally cried, defended and danced with each other all these years. I don’t think you’ll ever understand how much you mean to me. Despite your feelings after all of this, I’m not changing to for your answer. Nothing is wrong with our relationship - I just wanted to know if it ever would be more.” Shayne admitted holistically.  
  
Damien was awestruck with Shayne’s admittance. He turned finally to face his friend, and told him a simple truth. “Shayne. I’m not gay, but, I’ve never tried being bi. And if there’s anyone that I would want to share that with, it’d be you.”  
Shayne pulled Damien into a violent hug, squeezing him into oblivion. “That would make me so happy. And no one needs to know, we don’t even have to do all the - you know - ‘stuff’ I mean unless you want too, but I’m cool with anything. I just want to be with you.” Shayne replied.  
  
Damien now free of Shayne’s tight grasp, extends his arm out and offers it to Shayne, “What have we got to loose, ‘Prince’ Shayne?” Damien replied jokingly with a smile. Shayne chuckled at the stupid title, but wrapped his arm around his King’s regardless and together the pair went back inside to farewell the final lingering guests and would then retire to their chambers.  
  
***  
  
A very exhausted King Damien was led by an upright and fully conscious Shayne to his chambers. With a single arm propping Damien upright, Shayne opened the door to Damien’s rooms and led them inside. Surprisingly, despite Shayne’s position and friendship with Damien, he had never been inside the King’s chambers until that point.  
  
Walking toward a humongous four poster bed, Shayne sat down near the end and let Damien flop almost into a sleepy reverie as he slumped back into the squishy mattress and duvet cover. With a light groan, Shayne shimmied Damien a little to allow him to grab his crown and put it somewhere safe. Next Shayne removed Damien’s shoes, jacket, tie, cuffs and socks; leaving him in just some trousers and a partially done up dress shirt.  
  
Shayne decided he would have to stay the night in the room for Damien was now a narcoleptic danger to anyone or anything he’d come across if he stayed awake.  
Shayne wandered the King’s rooms until he found the bathroom to get clean and get changed himself.  
  
Being very certain of Damien’s comatose state, Shayne casually undressed himself and gently lay his suit and underclothes over a rail next to the towels. He turned the shower on and went to wash his face as he let the shower warm up in the dead of a cold winter night.  
  
As he splashed his face with unwanted cold water and brushed his teeth, the shower was finally warm enough to step into. Shayne removed his briefs and flung them carelessly onto the floor as his tense muscles relaxed under the dreams of warm rushing water.  
  
Time was no longer a constant for Shayne while he was enjoying his shower. The serenity of the moment only broken by the face that he actually had to wash himself finally brought an end to the extensive shower. Sopping wet, a shaggy haired Shayne draped in a towel emerged from the steamy shower only to search for clothes that weren’t there.  
  
Panicking slightly, the only logical reasons were that another guard had removed them on the assumption that they were dirty, but he didn’t think that Damien would allow anyone else inside, which left Damien as the only other option. Which meant, that Damien, was in the bathroom, when Shayne was in the shower. Naked.  
  
A hot flush overcame Shayne at the scandalous thought. Even though nothing was fully realised yet, just the fact that Damien had said yes to his crazy plan earlier made everything far more complex. ‘Did it mean anything? Is he sending me a message? What’s Damien trying to tell me?’ Shayne thought.  
  
His body finally surpassed his mind as he reached for the door handle and pulled it open quietly. To his immediate surprise, Shayne’s clothes were folded neatly and placed on a nightstand next to Damien’s bed. A small paper card read ‘Thanks’ in a beautiful cursive text on it, and a now semi-naked Damien was asleep on what Shayne assumed was his side of the bed; despite it being his entire bed.  
  
Shayne was humbled by the small gesture by his tired friend, and now wearing a new pair of briefs, say by the source of the light in the room, the fire, in a gorgeous armchair lit by the orange glow. Shayne began contemplating, much like in the shower, about how this evolved relationship would work.  
Damien was a King after all, which meant nothing could be public, and time would be limited with his work and travels. But that would give him an excuse to hang around more, and even start to help Damien with his work. “This could totally work out.” Shayne mumbled, making sure not to disturb his friend. “But I just have to be awake before he is, and be posted outside to avoid suspicion.” He deduced before meandering towards the comfy bed and crawled under the covers, wanting desperately to spoon Damien, but held off for multiple reasons, and kept to his side of the bed and faced the other direction as he slept. Before his eyelids drooped fully, Shayne took a single glance back at Damien and muttered “Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty” he chuckled, and began to drift off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

The rising sun glinted through the stained glass windows above Damien’s desk, blinding Shayne to the point of annoyance, so he couldn’t stay asleep. Slowly pushing himself upright, he panicked slightly after the unfamiliar environment, but this realisation was terminated by the rustling noise coming from his left. A snuggly Damien wrapped in far too many blankets, even in winter, was cocooned next to him in absolute bliss. Everything but his head was covered, with Damien lying on his right side, Shayne could simply just enjoy watching his friend in peaceful comfort.  
  
Unaware of what time it was, Shayne went to open the windows to the room and let the stuffy air in the room compete with the cool winter air outside for dominance. The morning air rose to the vaulted ceiling in defeat and let the cool breeze rush inside and cool down the room significantly. So much so that Shayne now needed to find a shirt to put on because briefs were certainly no longer appropriate for the temperature. Thankfully Damien was still asleep as Shayne foraged around for some clean clothes.  
  
After bumping into many pieces of grandiose furniture, Shayne gave up on his quest and went to the nightstand to re-wear the previous day’s shirt and trousers until he could get some clean ones. Opening a giant door quietly was no easy task, so Shayne took his time as he inched open Damien’s chamber door at the crack of dawn to return to his room and change into his uniform hoping along the way to not be spotted.

 

***

 

Fuzzy eyes open to a pursed open blind. A crack of sunlight shone through, casting gold onto furniture it passed by until it hit his eyes. Shutting his eyes again, he wished the world away and went to dream again. Minutes pass and he fails to fall back into reverie, and forces himself up to face the day. Meandering, Damien crawls out of his cocoon of covers onto the freezing hardwood floors to assess the situation before him. Clothes were strewn neatly over a chair and shoes placed in a pair underneath them, his crown sat aimlessly on his desk, and on the pair of nightstands, to his left his discarded tie and to his right, the note he left Shayne.

 

Shayne…

 

Shayne.

 

As much as Damien wanted his memories to converge and blur into one, he remembered clearly of their callous conversation late last night. But that was discarded immediately by the flooding remembrance of their exchange on the balcony. He had pushed Shayne to the edge. The edge of his sanity for the night, but also for his consciousness, he couldn’t hold the information and had to let it out. He commended his friend for his bravery, but didn’t know how he would act around him now, and since he wasn’t in the room, when they would meet was unclear to him. Suddenly, a light tap was heard in the room, which grew into a faint knock, until it was clearly audible. Holding a bed sheet in hand, Damien went to answer without questioning it.

 

He opened the door to see a stone-faced Shayne on the other side. Unable to form a coherent sentence in the wake of his thoughts, Damien stuttered until Shayne had no choice but to enter the room without his permission. Shayne went across the room to the small set of table and chairs near the balcony door, and sat down, again without waiting for Damien to react.

 

Taken aback by the rapidity of what had just happened, Damien let slip five words from his mouth; “Just… Let me get decent.” He said clutching to the bed sheet for dear life, as it was the only thing keeping him from indecent exposure. Shayne, no looking bothered in the slightest, just gazed at the naked King before him as he moved into the bathroom to change. He swore that he could see Damien looking back worryingly at him, which he assumed was from the realisation of the night before. Clearly, he had more to think about then Shayne – it wasn’t his political career at stake; technically, but he was determined to make it work.

 

Damien then emerged from the bathroom, having found clean underwear and a pair of pants, and was now searching his rooms for a shirt to wear. Shayne, still seated, decided to test Damien, by saying something relating to last night, and gage his reaction. “Hey Day,” Shayne said calmly, “Yeah?” Damien replied while reaching under his massive bed in search for a shirt, “You’re cute when you sleep.”

Silence.

 

Pure, unadulterated silence for what seemed for far too long.

 

With Shayne’s heart pounding vigorously in his chest, it didn’t take Damien long to respond. A sweet smile appeared on his face as he turned to face Shayne, bare chested and scruffy haired, “It doesn't surprise me, but thanks for the affirmation.” He said sarcastically. Shayne too now donned a wide grin at his response, which was more than he could’ve hope for. Damien had remembered what they talked about last night, and more importantly, how he felt. Having found a shirt crumpled in a cupboard of his, Damien came to join Shayne and sat on the edge of his seat before putting on his shirt and leaning back into the armchair.

 

“So, you here for a chat, or do you want to start the day early?” Damien quizzed.

“Work, this time.” Shayne answered quietly, not wanting to show his feelings any more than he already had. “Alrighty, hit me.” Damien replied, which proved to be a mistake, since Shayne did exactly that, taking not his fist, but a book situated on the coffee table betwixt them and hurled it at his best friend. Despite how early it was, Damien cried “Treason!” in a sarcastic tone as the book thwacked his chest firmly and dropped to his lap. He picks up the book, chuckles to himself “classic.” And then places it on his end of the coffee table. With the banter over, the pair assumed more serious manners as they discussed the day’s proceedings.

 

“Well, it’s the morning after, so they won’t get you to do anything drastic, they’ll ease you into it. But you will have your first proper day of court. Which, for Ian at least, I heard was a disaster; his mother had to cut in and– ” Shayne cut himself off after seeing Damien’s face slump. “Hey man, I’m sorry, I just got caught in the moment, you good?” “Yes, I’m fine, I’m thinking about how my mother would be the best person to be here with me, next to you of course. Since I never really knew my father, and when I did, I had already let him pass at my own hands. So she was the constant in my life until, well, you know the story.”

 

Shayne sighed in reply, but considering their situation, he couldn't let it bog down their work. Damien no longer had a true family, he had accepted that, but that doesn’t change their relationship, and those that he has forged with those he meets. Damien’s family was the whole world to him, not just his parents. To rectify the situation, Shayne reassured his friends’ ability. “I’m one hundred percent sure that your mother would be so proud of you, she would have cried when you lived alone for so many years, rejoiced seeing us together again and overwhelmed at seeing you where you are meant to be.”

 

Damien beamed at his friends’ praise, and finally asked him to continue with the days briefing. “After the morning court, you’ll have breakfast, then you’ll sit in for your morning audiences, break for a while, then have lunch, then more afternoon audiences, and depending on how many people want your help, you can have time off between then and dinner. After that, the night is yours.” With Shayne feeling pleased with his explanation of the typical day for a King, he was surprised to hear what Damien’s input was.

 

“Surely I’d work better on a fuller stomach,” said the King in disbelief, “I’ll have to look into having those switched around soon.” Shayne rubbed his temples in disbelief, and made a mental note for later, as he advised Damien to better dress himself, and would request for a meal to be brought to the room before they would go to court.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the sequel!


End file.
